Am I Dreaming?
by uchihasaime
Summary: Sakura is the resident shy girl of Konoha High. Between a school trip to a -not so perfect after all- spa and resort with her best friends, and a mysterious boy, will Sakura's life ever take the right turn?
1. Chapter 1: No Way!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.... -sadly- hahahaha_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: No Way!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Konoha High, the educational prison parents send their children to, the place where the cool kids rule and the losers are at the bottom of the food chain.

"Hey Forehead-chan! You're spacing out again"

Ah yes! My name is Haruno Sakura a.k.a. Forehead-girl, 16, waist-long pastel pink hair, emerald green eyes and of course a large forehead; the same forehead that made me the constant target of the other kids' teasing.

"SAKURA!!!!"

Oops. Ino-chan beckons. Yamanaka Ino, my blonde-haired, blue eyed best friend. She was the one that defended me from the bullies when we were 5 and we've been best friends since. Unlike me, Ino-chan or "Ino-pig" as I affectionately call her, is gorgeous. She can dominate the school if she wanted to but she chose to stick with me. Weird huh?

"Leave it Ino."

Hyuuga Neji, my not-as-close other best friend. He has long brown hair, usually in a low ponytail and the prettiest (in my opinion, the others find it creepy) pearl colored eyes there is. He's been with us since we were 12, protecting me and Ino from the more "physical" bullies. He's like a big brother to me and I wouldn't have it in any other way. Despite hanging out with me, the weirdo of the school, he is still popular with the ladies; being the hottest guy in Konoha High if I do say so myself.

Currently, we were in the school's auditorium, waiting for some big announcement from Principal Tsunade.

"What's taking so long?" I ask my two best (and only) friends.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to snap out of it Saki."

"It's starting." Neji told us before we got into trouble.

Up at the stage Principal Tsunade, the busty 30-year-old-looking-50-year-old woman was standing behind the podium with her assistant Shizune-san next to her.

"Eh-hem. Okay. By some sheer stroke of luck, our school has been invited to spend some recreational time for 50 students at the exclusive Kaze no Hikari Spa and Resort. We have picked out random students and I will be announcing them now."

'Oh great! A relaxing trip somewhere far far away' I thought to myself. 'I wish I got picked along with Ino-chan and Neji-nii.'

A few minutes later names were being called one by one. One particular name that caught my attention was Karin, the red-haired 'bitch' (according to Ino), 'slut' (as Neji once said, and the bully of all the bullies for me. She was the consistent source of pain from the time we were 5 and throughout high school. She refers to herself as the most gorgeous girl in school but I know, as well as the whole student body of Konoha High except her and her 'cronies' that Ino-pig can beat her hands down. I really….

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"And Yamanaka Ino"

Wha-what? I was called… That means that I'm going! We're going! Kyaaaaa!!!!! This is the best thing that happened to me all year. I wouldn't let someone –coughcoughKarincoughcough- dampen my spirits and ruin my good mood.

Tsunade-sama spent the next fifteen minutes explaining that we would be staying there for a whole month and the rules of the spa, the rules enforced by the school while on that trip, and her expectations from us as "mature and responsible students of Konoha High." With that, she dismissed everyone. Students scrambled up at raced to the auditorium doors, some relating (bragging) to their friends how lucky they are to be included on the trip, others disappointed by their lack of luck and of course those lucky fangirls of Neji's who somehow got called, squealing in pure happiness that they get to be with their 'Neji-kun' –insert shiver here-.

"So Saki, are we lucky or ARE WE LUCKY?"

"Yes, yes, we are lucky Ino."

"Hn."

"Oh lighten up Neji. We're going on a vacation" Ino said to Neji.

"It's a school trip Ino" Neji retorted.

"Yeah whatever. Sakura you just have to stick with me for the rest of the day. I'm gonna help you pack and we're going SHOPPING!"

"Help me." I mouthed to Neji.

"I suggest we get going if you want to finish by tomorrow."

Thanks a lot Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sarcastic*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whew! I survived Ino's fashion bootcamp! In the end, we managed to drag Neji to the mall with us. Being the gentleman he is, he offered to carry most of our bags, fortunately for Ino. I'm now sitting on my bed with a large black and silver suitcase already packed with clothes, most of which bought just recently, shoes and all my unmentionables. Knowing Ino she has at least two suitcases already. Currently, I'm filling up a really cute but handy black duffel bag with silver stars on them and a cherry blossom sewn into a corner, representing the owner of the bag.

'Bathroom Essentials… CHECK!'

'Dozens of books to books pass time… CHECK!'

'Cell Phone and I-pod Chargers… CHECK!'

'My beloved I-pod and my custom designed headset plus extra earphones… CHECK!'

'Camera… CHECK!'

'Cell Phone… CHECK!'

'A bunch of hair accessories… CHECK!'

'Make-up kit (powder, foundation, eye-liner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss)… CHECK!'

After a final look at my belongings…. Ah I forgot my laptop!

'Mini-notebook laptop… CHECK!'

There! Finally, I'm done! Setting my alarm clock for 6:30 a.m. and placing it on my bedside table, I proceeded to my walk-in closet and got a baggy shirt and short shorts to sleep in and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes I was brushing my hair, closing the lights and climbing onto my king-sized, Japanese zen styled bed.

'Remember: wake up at 6:30, take a shower, get dressed, wait for Neji-nii to pick me up at 7:15 SHARP, meet with Ino at the coffee shop, grab some coffee and some breakfast, and then go to school at 9 to go to the school to go to the Kaze no Hikari Spa .'

With that last run through of tomorrow's schedule I finally fell into a deep slumber.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'KRING………. KRING'

With a start, I sat up in my bed. I felt like waking up from a nightmare. I guess I really did have one. I just can't remember it.

Standing up from bed and stretching, I grabbed some clothes from the closet and entered the bathroom for my morning routine. After 20 minutes, I stepped out wearing a pair of black shorts that ends a few inches above my knee, a slightly loose lavender shirt with black rhinestones forming a music note in front, drying my long pink hair with a towel. Next, I brushed my hair, removing the tangles and keeping it smooth. I lightly powdered my face and applied a light lip-gloss. Hearing a car's horn from downstairs, I put on my white newsboy cap and white flip-flops and grabbed my suitcase and duffel bag and dashed downstairs.

"Bye!" I shouted to the maids in the house, my parents on a business trip abroad right now.

I went outside to be greeted by Neji's black limo and Neji himself wearing loose khaki shorts, a dark blue shirt with a white dragon design in wrapped around it and black snekers.

"Hey Neji-nii! I see you didn't bring your car eh…"

"It's too much of a hassle. Get in already."

The chauffer then took my suitcase and put it with Neji's. I then hopped in next to Neji and the car drove out and into the road to the coffee shop.

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up in the parking space of the coffee shop, got out and walked towards Ino who was sitting at a table near the window. After ordering, we sat down next to the blonde who was wearing a jumper-styled skirt with a sky blue shirt with puffy sleeves worn inside and a pair of gladiator sandals on her feet, two red suitcases and a large shoulder bag next to her.

"Geez, Ino-pig, don't you think that's a little bit TOO much?" I asked her.

"We're staying there for a month Forehead… A MONTH!"

Just then our coffee and food came at that moment, a cinnamon roll for me and a croissant for Neji. Ino already has a half-eaten French toast in front of her. We spent the rest of our time eating our breakfast and talking about the trip we were taking. At 5 minutes to 9, we got up, helped Ino place her bags on the limo and sped off toward the school.

When we got there, students were already gathered around two large buses with their luggage in tow. We said goodbye to the chauffer and walked our way to one of the buses where Tsunade-sama was talking with Shizune-san. When they noticed us going toward them, they turned toward us and motioned for us to hurry it up.

"Sakura, Ino, Neji, you will be riding on the second bus. You three will also share a cabin in the resort." Shizune-san explained. With that she gave us our keys and pointed us toward the place to put our bags.

We then did so and climbed on the bus. Taking advantage of being the first ones in the bus, we took our seats at the back comfortably. Then students began filing in the bus, taking their seats. It was pretty spacious since there are two buses and our luggage wasn't brought in yet.

'Thank Kami that Karin isn't in this bus' I thought to myself.

When everyone was accounted for, the baggage was brought in and given to their respective owners. It's a good thing that we had the back to ourselves. That way our bags would mot bother us with the space that they take up.

After a few announcements, I got out my I-pod, put on the headphones, made myself comfortable leaning on the window and closed my eyes. The bus started to move.

'Kaze no Hikari Spa and Resort, here we come!'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Forehead…"

"Saki…"

"SAKURA!"

"Wha-what?" I replied to the voice calling me, while rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Finally! We're here!" Ino said to me.

"Really?"

I frantically looked out the window, taking in my surroundings. The bus we were riding on was just passing the gates of the majestic spa and resort. When we got in, my eyes widened I surprise. It was BEAUTIFUL.

The whole place gives of a feeling of relaxation. There was a fairly large building to our left, the main office. There was a large, and I mean LARGE pool at the center of the whole place with random houses/cabins scattered around it. There were also a few bigger cabins for random events. But, what captivated me the most was the lush, green forest surrounding the area behind all the structures. There were paths going in the forest so I'm guessing that it is also a part of this magnificent place.

When the bus was parked neatly on the area provided, we were instructed to get our belongings, descend the bus and meet in the big building we saw earlier.

Being at the back of the bus meant that we were the last to get off. The rest of our group was already halfway to the main office. When we were heading toward them, a pair of the resort's employees walked passed us. While doing so, I overheard something really weird.

"I heard that there was another attack two days ago," one of them said to the other.

"Really? This is already going out of hand. Its really scary to go out at night now."

"Yeah… That vampire really gives me the creeps…"

Huh? A vampire? I looked at Ino and Neji to see of they heard it too. Unfortunately, they were a few paces ahead of me. They didn't hear it. In the meantime, I decided to ignore it and ask my friends about it later.

When we got to the office, we saw what seems to be the owner. He was a tall man with silver hair that seems to defy gravity with bangs that cover his left eye completely and a mask that covers his nose down to his neck. So all in all his right eye is the only visible part of his face.

Despite the mask, we could hear his smooth voice clearly.

"Welcome to the Kaze no Hikari Spa and Resort. I'm Hatake Kakashi, the owner of this place. We offer you the best place to relax and have fun. I wish all of you would enjoy your stay here."

"WE WILL!" someone from our group yelled.

Kakashi-san gave a low chuckle and continued.

"Unfortunately, I have quite some news for all of you. Some of you may not believe this but… we have um- a- a vampire on the loose. Trust me its true. I'm not crazy, you know."

Fortunately for him almost all of the students believed in the existence of such creatures and began freaking out.

"There's no need to panic though. Rest assured that the guests of this place have never been harmed."

Almost everyone relaxed after this statement. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and we all looked to the office's double doors. A boy entered through them calmly.

"We have this _connection_ with the vampire." He said in a voice that made my insides squirm.

"Ah yes. Everyone meet my adopted son, Sasuke."

WHAT THE HECK?!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A.N.**

**uchihasaime: Hi there! After quite some time, I'm finally writing again. I had some help from my good friend –karupin022- to finally get some work done. Please read and review!!!**

**:)**


	2. WTH is going on!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto! (but I wish I did :P)

**CHAPTER 2: **WTH is Going On?

'OMG am I seeing things?'

'**NO YOU'RE NOT…'**

(Ah yes I forgot to mention I have a split personality, an inner persona if you will…)

'**AHHH HOTTIE'S LOOKING THIS WAY'**

True enough, a pair of dark onyx eyes locked with emerald that moment I turned my head. Sasuke was the most gorgeous person I ever saw. He had raven colored hair that is slightly styled like a chicken's butt at the back, pale, snowy white skin, and the deepest, darkest onyx orbs that seem to see everything. He smirked my way, to which my face turned a dark red, before turning to his 'father' and addressing him.

"Yo."

I scanned the rest of our group and it seems that I wasn't the only one affected by his appearance. The rest of the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes. After a few seconds, it dawned upon Ino that she was ogling the cutie and snapped out of it.

After everyone regained composure, Kakashi-san led us to our cabins. Throughout the walk, I could feel a dark gaze following my every move.

"Ah! This is the life!" Ino exclaimed before plopping down on the leather sofa in our cabin.

The cabin was extremely relaxing and had this wonderful view of the lake near the forest. It had 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a nice kitchen complete with utensils and food in the fridge, a living room and of course a porch in the back, accessible through the glass serving as the back wall of the whole cabin, overlooking the crystalline lake. I could picture myself spending most of my time just sitting there looking at the water.

Neji disappeared into his room a few minutes after exploring our home for the month. It was agreed upon by the three of us that Neji would occupy the first room from the entrance of the cabin, Ino's would be the one in the middle and I would be staying at the last room, the one connected to the back wall.

I also went into my room after chatting with Ino for a while. My room was absolutely breathtaking. A whole wall (obviously the back wall) was made of glass and there were these deep red drapes that offer privacy. Arranged so that the headboard was in the middle of the glass wall, was a double sized bed, not like the one at home but looked just as comfortable. It had white sheets and pillows with a red comforter. The room also had a door connected to one of the bathrooms, a table and chair, some bookshelves and of course a mahogany dresser. I then set upon unpacking my things for the rest of the day.

Unpacking had taken most of the day and when I emerged from my room it was almost time to head out for dinner. I saw Neji sitting on the sofa going through the channels available in the flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. Seeing as Ino was still nowhere in sight, I decided to grab a glass of orange juice from the fridge and go out on the back porch.

I was welcomed by a cool breeze of air as I stepped out on the porch. There was a bench held up by chains connected to the ceiling (imagine the bench/swing Jaime had in her house in 'A Walk to Remember') and was facing the lake. I sat down and admired the beautiful view. The sun was about to set so everything was shrouded in a light orange glow. Somehow my thoughts wandered to the boy from this morning.

'Sasuke'

'**AH… THINKING ABOUT THE HOTTIE EH…'**

'I am not!'

'**YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! I'M YOU!'**

'No duh Inner.'

Suddenly I saw a black blur from the corner of my eyes whizzing through the trees. I stared at the spot that I saw it stop until a voice called me from the inside.

"Saki its time for dinner!"

"Coming!"

I looked at the spot again and then shrugged.

'I could have sworn I saw something…'

The walk to the dining hall was uneventful. Ino and I were just chatting along with Neji who gave the appropriate inputs here and there. Dinner was even more boring. I was welcomed by the usual glares from Neji's fangirls as we entered the hall. I noticed that Kakashi-san was there but his 'son' was not present. Through the main course I could feel someone staring at the back of my head but soon shrugged it off as mere imagination. After dessert Iruka-sensei, the teacher in charge of us on this trip, stood up to make an announcement.

"We will be having races tomorrow as a part of our recreational activities while staying here. We will meet at the Assembly Hall, the hall we were in this morning, at 7:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow. Any questions?"

Since no one had questions we were allowed to go back to our cabins to do whatever we needed to do.

The next morning I woke up unusually early. The sun was just rising beyond the horizon when I got up and I saw that there are still some stars out. I decided to change out of my night clothes and into a pair of comfortable shorts and a cute white t-shirt and put on my red and white running shoes. After all there are going to be races later today. I left my room and went to the kitchen.

'Wow I woke up earlier than Neji.'

Then I heard the sound of a shower running in Neji's room.

'**GUESS AGAIN 'KURA**'

I ignored that comment and proceeded to make breakfast for the three of us knowing that Ino would wake up soon.

'I think pancakes should be enough'

**Normal P.O.V.**

Several minutes later a stack of pancakes were served on a blue plate and placed at the dining table. Next to it were a variety of other stuff such as maple syrup, milk, sugar, 3 mugs, plates, forks and knives.

Neji, wearing shorts and a shirt as well left his room and saw Sakura setting the table. Ino went out of her room as well at that moment zipping up her purple jacket over her white tank top and fixing it over her white shorts.

"You guys ready to make the rest eat our dust?"

"You bet Ino-pig!"

The trio then dug in into their breakfast, and cleaned up after. At 6:45 they set off to the recreational area near the center of the resort, near the dining area.

When they got there, most of their classmates were all gathered around Iruka who was explaining the route for the race. Sakura was feeling pumped up for this race, she loved running! The feel of the wind blowing through her hair, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins and the excitement was enough to bring a smile to her face.

The trio then began warming up while listening to Iruka for the race's route. After a while, when everyone was accounted for, Iruka spoke up…

"We're going to do the race in groups of four…" After that our trio then just sat down and looked at the people that Iruka called and watched them run through the course. After a few minutes Ino was called to the starting line. Sakura smiled encouragingly at her best friend.

When Ino was out of sight, Sakura and Neji's name was called. Unfortunately or fortunately (however you want to look at it), they were racing against Karin and some other boy from another class.

"Ooh you're going down billboard brow."

"Whatever you say slut!"

When Iruka gave the signal, Sakura shot out and ran, Neji right next to her. She looked back and saw Karin just beginning to run. Halfway through the course, when they were finally running through the forest path, Sakura shot ahead of Neji, who was usually as fast as Sakura but he was not really taking the race seriously. Sakura slowed down into a casual jog when she saw that there was no one in front or behind her. She was enjoying her run when she suddenly felt a cold chill run up her spine. She looked around and saw no one or nothing but she was sure that there's something out there in the woods watching her. She sped up again and then she saw a blur run past her. This time she was sure she saw something. She sped up and ran as fast as she could.

When she got to the finish line she was still pretty freaked out. She was breathing really heavily and sweat was running down her face. She barely noticed Ino running up to her.

Sakura jumped when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Whoa! It's just me Saki!"

"I-ino."

This is when she finally dropped down and tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay Sakura?" a deep voice asked her. She looked to see Neji beside Ino looking at her worriedly.

"Is everything alright?"

The trio looked to see Kakashi standing there looking at them. Just before Ino could answer, Sakura interrupted her.

"Everything's alright here. I'm just tired."

"Okay then." And with that Kakashi walked towards the other students.

Ino and Neji shot questioning looks at Sakura. After a few heavy breaths, Sakura replied in a soft, trembling voice…

"Something's out there."

**A.N.: I'm so sorry everyone! But I'm finally back. I was just so busy. Anyway what's important is that I'm finally writing again isn't it? :D **

**Oh yeah! I have a new story posted up; it's called "Perfection comes with a price". If you have time, please do check it out!**

**Please, please, please review! It would mean so much to me! (oh and please no flames. My poor heart can't take it!) If you have any questions or suggestions please put it in your reviews or as a PM! **

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of "Am I Dreaming?"!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Second meetings

**AN: Sorry for the super late update but here it is, the third chapter of 'Am I dreaming?'. I hope you all enjoy this little piece and please do review!**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed the first two chapters:**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**xXalways-on-my-mindXx**

**TragedyDawl**

**karupin022 :)**

**Thank you guys for your support and please don't lose hope in me. I will update more frequently this time. I promise! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

****INO'S POV**

I have never seen Sakura this shaken up before. Fortunately for us, the spa was open for the students today. Majority of the female population of our group were taking advantage of this fact. I looked back at Sakura clutching Neji's arm, a little disgruntled but at least she wasn't that shaken up like before. I caught Neji's worried look at our little sister.

That's right; our little sister. I've known Sakura ever since we were kids and I've sort of protected her ever since. When we met Neji, we both gained a protector, Sakura more than me though. Since then we've always treated each other like siblings, Neji being the overprotective older brother, me the meddlesome but caring middle child and Sakura, the strong willed but emotional baby.

We made our way back to our cabin. When we got there, Neji led Sakura to her room for her to rest. When he got out, he turned to me and said, "What about going to that spa? It might calm her down a bit more."

"Good idea Neji! I'll go talk to her right now."

I knocked on her room's door and entered. Seeing her on the bed, I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey forehead-chan, wanna head out to the spa today?"

She smiled a small smile at me and agreed. I left her to prepare her stuff and went to my room to get ready. After 10 minutes Neji was ushering us out of the cabin.

"Feel better Saki."

"I will! Thanks Neji-nii!"

As we were walking toward the spa, I decided to grill Sakura and ask her why she was so freaked out after the races.

"Something was out there Ino. I've been feeling like something or someone staring at me from the moment we got here."

Now I know this is serious. She only calls me by my name if she's really upset or really serious.

"Don't worry Saki, if this thing wanted to hurt you, it should've already happened."

"You're right Piggy-chan. But I can't help but feel a little creeped out about it."

Now, being a girl who loves her goth novels, I have an inkling on what might be happening to my best friend but decided not to tell her of my suspicions yet. At least not until I get enough proof to back my theory up.

We finally reached the spa. It was gorgeous. Stone lined pools and several comfy looking furniture here and there.

We decided to soak in one of the less occupied hot tubs and relaxed as much as we can which is not much considering Karin and her cronies laughing loudly over at the pool nearest to us. After a little more than five minutes, we heard something.

We heard a scream.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The scream was coming from the outside. Almost everybody in the spa fixed themselves and came running outside to look for the source of the scream. It was a chilly evening and most of the girls were hugging themselves to keep warm. After a little while, they finally saw who screamed. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Blood was splattered on the surrounding foliage. It was on the leaves of trees. There were also puddles of it on the ground. The puddles were gathered around a bear's carcass. It was torn up in places, blood still pouring out from it. Not far from the gruesome scene was a shaking woman curled up into a ball. She was a few years older than the students with sandy blonde hair splattered with blood. Her clothes were stained with red as well. She seemed to be one of the spa's employees. The other employees tentatively approached their workmate. Upon seeing familiar faces, the shaking woman launched herself into their arms. She was sobbing very loudly while spewing out a few words. The girls managed to pick up 'red eyes' 'him' and the other employees started whispering 'another attack' amongst themselves.

Someone finally got to her senses and noticed that the students were with them and yelled that they must all get inside the spa quickly. The students were frozen in their places and when they came to their senses, they all panicked and tried running back. They were stopped however when a cold chill enveloped all of them. Now they were really freaking out.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

It was so cold. We were all rooted to our spots. I looked around and saw the employees' faces all showing fear. My schoolmates were panicking and I saw Karin looking like she pissed in her pants, which on a normal occasion would be downright hilarious. Ino was right beside me with a concerned expression on her face; her calculating blue eyes darting around our surroundings.

That's when I felt it.

A familiar sensation ran up my spine. Something or someone was looking at me once again. I tried looking for the source, my eyes looking around me for any sign of my watcher.

The clouds parted and revealed the moon whose glow bathed us in a silver light, making the blood black. It made looking through the trees a little easier. I heard someone gasp. Ino's hands were covering her mouth as if trying to muffle her scream.

There, directly under the moon, on one of the branches of the highest tree around us was a silhouette of a man. He seemed familiar as was his gaze. The others did not seem to notice the figure.

I stared at him and our gazes locked.

In a blink of an eye, the chill was gone and everybody ran back to the spa. I stood still for a moment and noticed that the figure was gone. I felt Ino dragging me back. Our eyes met in a silent understanding to discuss this some other time. I tried shaking of the feeling of dread that welled up in my chest but I can't. I also can't forget the familiar onyx eyes that stared into mine.

* * *

**INO'S POV**

It was finally morning. When we got back to the spa, Kakashi was there and sent us all back to our respective cabins on those golf-cart type vehicles. Sakura and I didn't get a chance to talk last night as we were both exhausted and fell asleep as soon as we hit our respective beds. We were, however, going on a morning run around the grounds today.

I fixed up my blonde hair into a ponytail and fixed my runners. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. I went to the kitchen and saw Sakura, in shorts and a hoodie, drinking a glass of milk.

"Morning Ino-pig! Ready?"

I nodded and we got out after saying goodbye to Neji who was in charge of breakfast today.

Our run was silent for the most part. I know that Sakura saw that figure last night, and I know that Sakura knows as well as I do who it was. We were now running around the swimming pool when Sakura finally talked about last night. Her observations finally confirmed my theory.

"I saw onyx eyes Ino, familiar onyx."

Before I got the chance to respond, we spotted a person up ahead, lounging on one of the lounge chairs holding a glass of juice. It was Kakashi's son, Sasuke.

"Morning girls," he said as he put his drink down and stood up to greet us. We stopped in front of him and I saw Sakura fidgeting with the hem of her hoodie. I looked at Sasuke and saw amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Out for a run?"

I decided to risk it and confront him head on.

"Don't give us that crap."

He responded by merely raising an eyebrow in question.

I snapped and finally said, "I know what you are," and dragged Sakura back to the direction of our cabin.

* * *

**AN: I actually considered ending it here but wth. :)**

**SAKURA'S POV**

I can't believe Ino said it that bluntly. I know that she had her theories but I never knew she would be this head on about them. I decided to risk it and glance back at the gorgeous man behind us. He was chuckling quietly.

'The nerve of him!'

He noticed that I was looking at him and smirked at me. HE ACTUALLY SMIRKED AT ME!

That was when I knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I do hope you guys review and check out my other fics! Keep an eye out for the 3rd chapter or 'Perfection Comes with a Price'. And stay tuned for the 4th chapter of 'Am I Dreaming?' Thanks a lot!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**:)  
**


	4. Really now?

**A.N.: Hello my wonderful readers! I'm back to updating my stories. Why have i been MIA? 'Tis elementary my dears, 1 word, 6 letters, starts with an s and ends with an l. Figure it out yet? If you answered school, you are most definitely correct! I had been buried in work week after week after week and now that it's the start of my summer break, it means updating for my stories! Anyway enough of this dilly-dally, let's get on with the show. Sorry for a short chapter though, I rushed this one. Really sorry.**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 4 of Am I Dreaming!**

**

* * *

**

"Ino."

No response.

"Ino."

Huffing.

"INO!"

Still no response.

"INO-PIG!"

"WHA?"

Cue the stumbling and the cursing.

"Geez! What was that for forehead?"

"Your fault. You spaced out on me."

The two girls were now walking back to their cabin; well if you count Sakura being dragged by Ino walking.

With this, Ino let go of Sakura's wrist and said girl rubbed her sore wrist to get the blood flowing again. The two then began to leisurely walk back in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Neji was baffled at the silence over their breakfast. Sakura had this far away look on her face as she was eating her toast, while Ino was mumbling angrily to herself while cutting up her eggs, or rather, mutilating her eggs.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Wha? What about Neji-nii?"

"Sakura." Neji stared at his almost little sister with his light colored eyes. Sakura fidgeted a little in her seat and met Neji's eyes.

Uh oh.

He had his I-mean-business face.

Sakura gulped and glanced toward Ino who stopped killing her eggs.

Ino gave a nod to Sakura and the two began recounting the events that transpired last night.

To say that Neji was surprised was a big understatement. He was actually caught off guard by what he heard. He would think that they were lying to him if he hadn't seen the sincerity in Sakura's eyes.

"And well that's it…" Sakura awkwardly trailed off.

"Ok."

Sakura and Ino were relieved that Neji did not blow his top at the information he just heard. Heck they were glad that he didn't make a move to ship them to a mental institution after hearing all that.

"So what do you think we should do Neji? A vampire seems to be interested in our little Saki."

Sakura gave Ino an incredulous look.

"Hn. I guess we wait and see. Come on we're gonna be late."

The two girls whipped their heads to the clock and saw that they were indeed running late. The trio then put their plates and utensils in the dishwasher and left to go to one of the halls where another activity was planned for them.

* * *

All the students there were on the floor sitting in a circle. It seems that today, their teachers planned for them to have a little sharing session to improve the bonds between the students and left them alone for the day. What a bad idea. Of course, Sakura, Ino and Neji sat together but unfortunately for them, Karin and some of Neji's fangirls who got selected to come were sitting quite near to them.

"Aww look who we have here."

It suddenly turned quiet. All eyes were turned to Karin who was sneering at Sakura.

"Shut up Karin!" Ino bellowed.

"Poor little Sakura-chan always hiding behind that pig and Neji-kun. Why don't you fight your own battles for once you baby!"

"Bitch!"

"Boar!"

"Whore!"

"Shut up blondie!"

Sakura cringed at the accusation. She wasn't always relying on Ino and Neji, was she?

_'Am I being a burden to Ino and Neji-nii?'_

_'No,'_ a silky voice answered.

Sakura's head shot up. Ino and Karin were still throwing insults at each other. Neji was sitting calmly but he had his fists clenched, looking at Ino and Karin ready to spring into action when things get nasty.

_'No one's near me. Dear lord, am I going crazy?'_

_'No you're not.'_

There it is again.

_'Wh-who is this.'_

_'Why don't you take a guess cherry blossom?'_

_'Sasuke-san?'_

_'Hn.'_

Great. As if being a vampire isn't enough, he had to have telepathy too?

_'I heard that.'_

Sakura laughed out loud at that. Karin and Ino looked at her.

"Look, Sakura's going crazy."

"No, I was laughing at your ugly face Karin."

Everybody turned to look at Sakura again. When had shy, little Sakura learned to fight back?

_'When indeed?'_ Sakura asked herself.

Ino and Neji, after getting over their surprise looked at Sakura with pride. When the staring became too much for her, she calmly stood up and went outside the hall. Once outside, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Relieved?"

Sakura jumped at the sudden voice beside her. She tried to calm her heart and looked at the person next to her.

It was Sasuke. He was still wearing his clothes from this morning. And he was smirking, at her.

"Sa-sasuke-san?"

"You don't have to be so nervous. I don't bite _much_."

Sakura looked so scared that moment that Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"I'm kidding Ms. Haruno."

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-san?"

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sakura looked confused.

"Call me Sasuke."

"S-sasuke?"

"Better."

"Okay, what are you doing here Sasuke-s-Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked again. "I thought that the lady needed some saving."

Sakura blushed red at that.

Sasuke offered an arm to her. Sakura looked at it nervously and looked at him who just smirked. She shyly placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her to wherever.

Wherever turned out to be a picnic grove in the woods. One of the tables was already set and was laden with food, from fruits to pastries. Sakura looked at her companion curiously.

"Food is served."

* * *

**A.N.: Are you excited for the next chapter? If you are just review and keep those reviews coming. They motivate me to update faster so please REVIEW! :) I hope you all liked this and stay tuned for Chapter 5! **

**Love you darlings! 3  
**


End file.
